You're The One
by jenny crum
Summary: A Oneshot in which Derek finally realizes that he needs to tell his baby girl how he truly feels about her


You're The One

Derek looked up from his desk just in time to see his bubbly best friend and the sole owner of his heart for years walking toward him, he smiled and said, "welllllll good morning beautiful". He felt himself getting hard instantly when she licked her lips and said, "hello yourself sugar shack", he winked at her and said, "and what are you up to today pretty momma"?, she ran her hand up his chest and leaned in and whispered, "just sneaking around my love, just sneaking around".

He felt his heart racing as those words echoed through his ears, hmmmm sneaking around he thought, wonder what she meant by that", he swallowed hard and said, "sneaking around huh, what do you mean by th" and they looked around when they heard the nasal sound of Penelopes ex getting closer and closer. She rolled her eyes and said, "hi Kevin".

Kevin pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "morning plum sa, I mean Penelope", he nodded at Derek and said, "Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "hey man", Kevin said, "Penelope can we talk"?, she said, "Kevin I don't" and he said, "please it will only take a minute". Penelope winked at Derek and then said, "sure Kevin" and then they turned around and walked toward her lair.

Derek was deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and Reid said, "sorry Morgan", Derek said, "it's alright kid, is something wrong"?, Reid said,  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing". Derek chuckled and said, "I'm fine, just thinking", Reid sat down in front of his friend and said, "and I bet I can tell what you are thinking about".

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and said, "oh you can, can you"?, Reid turned his head to the side and said, "as a matter of fact I can", Derek said, "alright Dr Reid what am I thinking about"?, Reid said, "well you were thinking about Penelope". Derek said, "is that so"?, Reid said, "yes that's so", Emily walked over and said, "and what are two of my favorite men talking about"?, Reid said, "I was just profiling Derek".

Emily said, "profiling him, why"?, Reid said, "I was just telling him that he was thinking about Penelope", Emily smiled and said, "Morgan when are you going to tell her"?, Derek looked up and said, "tell her what"?, Emily said, "when are you going to tell her that you are head over heels in love with her"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "Em I", Emily said, "no Derek, it's obvious to everybody that you two are in love with each other but the question is why aren't you telling each other how you truly feel"?, Derek sat there for a minute and then he mumbled something that neither Reid or Emily could understand.

Reid said, "what was that"?, Derek said, "I'm afraid, alright"?, Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "afraid, afraid of what"?, Derek looked up and said, "what if by telling her I scare her off"?, Reid said, "and what if by telling her you find your true soulmate"?, Derek smiled and said, "you might have a good point pretty boy".

He sat there for a few minutes and then jumped up and said, "Em tell Hotch that I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off" and then ran toward the elevator, a few seconds later Emily grinned when she felt the arms of her husband wrap snuggly around her waist. Hotch leaned in and whispered, "where's he going"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I believe that he's finally going to tell her how he feels".

Dave walked over to the small group and said, "who's going to tell who what"?, Reid said, "Morgan is finally going to tell Penelope how he feels", Dave laughed and then said, "well it's about time". JJ kissed her husband on the cheek and said, "it's about time for what"?, Emily said, "Morgan is going to tell Penelope who he feels", JJ said, "finallyyyyyyyy" causing the team to laugh.

The rest of the afternoon fly by and Penelope was more than a little surprised that she hadn't seen Derek the rest of the afternoon, she went to lunch with JJ and Emily and when they told her that Derek had took the afternoon off she was more than curious as to why. She turned her babies off and grabbed her things and made her way toward the elevators and her friends.

JJ said, "have a good weekend Garcie", she said, "you to Jayje", she looked at the rest of the gang and said, "and that goes for all of you my favorite team of crime fighters". When everybody got in their cars and headed out Penelope blew out a deep breath wondering what she was going to do for the weekend, she had planned on seeing if her hotstuff wanted to watch a movie or something but after he left early she changed her mind and decided to see what was on tv.

She pulled up to her apartment and made her way toward her door, she looked up and said, "did I leave that light on this morning"?, she put her key in the door and stepped inside. She smiled when she saw Derek standing there in nothing but a towel and in his hands was a dozen red roses and her living room smelled amazing, she stepped closer and said, "wh wh what's all this"?, Derek walked over to her and said, "welcome home sweetness" and handed her the flowers.

She said, "thank you sugar", Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart she said, "Derek I" an he kissed her lips again. The flowers found their way somehow to the couch and then her arms went around his neck as his tongue found it's way inside her mouth, when they pulled apart she breathlessly said, "what's happening here"?, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "it's time".

she said, "time, time for what"?, he smiled and said, "time for us to finally be together", she said, "Derek I" and he said, "I love you Penelope, it's always been you and only you and I'm not afraid anymore". She smiled and said, "not afraid of what"?, he said, "rejection", she chuckled and said, "you Derek Morgan chisled God of chocloate thunder were afraid of rejection, rejection from me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes".

He then leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "it's you, you're the one", she touched his cheek and said, "the one", he said,  
"yes, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with". She smiled as he picked her up and started carrying her through her beaded curtain, he put her down beside her bed and she said, "make love to me Derek" and make love to her he did and every chance he could for the rest of their lives.  



End file.
